


Wait for me

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: BOY I HOPE YOU CAN FEEL SOME OF THE PINING IN THIS ONE, Fluff, Hugs, Other, honestly idk what else to really tag for these wholesome fics but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a late night walk with the one you're fond of to be hit with the realization of how much they mean to you
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> hehe who would have thought that sezuk had feelings.......... curse you inconvenient missions, sezuk's mortal enemy!

Sezuk had become fond and more appreciative of late night walks, mostly thanks to Knights. Normally they ensured that their schedule during the quiet hours of the night were occupied, but lately the warlock had been pushing that lifestyle aside.

They enjoyed his company. More so when it was just the two of them, whether it be taking a stroll together or hanging out elsewhere.

They walked side by side, making a purposely slow return to the city. Once in a while, Sezuk would hook one of their arms around Knights’, or subconsciously rest their arm against the back of his waist.

Sezuk may or may not have been a little bit smug about it, since they’ve noticed amusing reactions from Knights the couple of times they had done it before. They were covering that up though with questioning the titan about his mods that were purely for show.

“Hmm, I was always under the impression that there was some kind of function to those,” Sezuk paused for a moment, and gave Knights a pat on the back before glancing up at him. “Regardless, you have always looked good. With or without them—not that I’ve seen you bare.”

An audible but hushed “I wouldn’t be against it, though” came from them after that.

“Oh, thank you!” There was a combination of being a bit flustered and happy in his tone, but he stopped in his tracks before whipping his down at them after processing what the warlock whispered. “Wait a minute—”

Sezuk broke out into a hearty laugh, but the fun had ceased abruptly when their ghost shimmered out in front of them, mentioning something about unfinished business that became urgent.

Visibly disheartened, Seuzk’s shoulders slumped down and they dismissed their ghost.

“I hate to bring our time together to a stop, but unfortunately I have something to take care of. But…” Sezuk trailed off, moving in front of Knights and taking his hand that they were holding and bringing it into both of theirs. “It’ll be late by the time I’m done. If you were open to it, perhaps I could stop by your place and stay over for the night?”

If Knights had eyes, the warlock was positive that they would’ve lit up.

“Of course, I’d love to have you over! Are you sure you want to make that extra trip, though?”

“Absolutely, it’ll be worth it.” Sezuk reassured him, and then gave Knights’ hand a firm squeeze.

Without a hint of hesitance, Knights scooped Sezuk’s up into a hug and held them in his warm embrace for a while. The very first time he had hugged them, he was embarrassed for not knowing if they were comfortable with it being unprompted or not. Now that Knights knew that the warlock was open for any kind of hugs from him, he would often surprise them with one.

Sezuk’s hands clutched at the back of his jacket, never wanting to let go. They would never grow tired of how it felt being pressed against Knights.

The titan gently let Sezuk back down, and they immediately took both of his hands to lace their fingers together.

“Come back safely,” Knights spoke softly.

“I will. For you.”

Sezuk rested their forehead against his chest, before reluctantly moving away to prepare for the transmat.

Before they left, they looked up at him one more time.

“Wait for me.”


End file.
